It is known in the motor vehicle art to provide a convertible top, which may be folded back or removed from the vehicle. In one example, the convertible top is constructed of a flexible fabric (referred to as a soft top) and is folded back to a storage position or otherwise removed from an installed position. Soft tops provide a user with the benefit of open air driving while affording available protection in the event of adverse weather conditions. Most known soft tops are designed to be easily retracted to a stored position, either under a source of power or manually. However, portions of a vehicle roll bar assembly or top system may be undesirably exposed once the soft/hard top is removed. Accordingly, while known vehicle top systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved vehicle soft top system.